Past Lifes
by Sapphirestarz
Summary: Based off the Hetalia Theory for some of the chapters, it is a series of stories detailing the lifes and deaths of the countries when they were humans. T for hints of self-harm and other triggers within a few parts.
1. Author's Note and Arc Info

Feel free to skip to the next chapter, as this is just a really long note.

I just needed to say something.

First, the things to do with the stories shall be gotten over. I wrote these stories in the form of "Arcs", separated by main groupings of the Hetalia cast. Basch and Lilli's chapters are linked, making them the first arc - Swiss Siblings. Feliciano is part of the second arc, Italian Twins (comprised of him and Lovino). The reason Seborga is not in their group is because he's with the micronations. However, Seborga's has mentions of his siblings chapters. Once all the characters have theirs, I shall put the arcs in an area below this note.

The above is just a rough guide.

Secondly, I want all of you readers to know something. If you ever feel like any of the characters, especially North Italy, just know that you are precious in your own special way. I shall not say that life shall get better, for I know it doesn't always do so. I've been at that point before, when I really wanted to just kill myself. That was why I wrote his chapter in the first place. If you feel that way, I would suggest that you tell someone else whom you really trust in. Don't bottle it in like I originally did. Know that no matter where or who you are, or even what you are like, there will always be someone who will care for you. Smile, be happy! -Or maybe do what I did and act like a mini-Romano, on second thoughts don't- I know that it is a difficult time for you. Tell someone else, for they truly care for you and would want you to be happy.

Thirdly, in case you didn't read the summary...

**Trigger Warning for Self-Harm [in some chapters] and Death [in all]. I have warned you here. I will warn if there is self-harm on the chapter itself.**


	2. Basch Zwingli - Switzerland

Basch was woken up by the sound of footsteps coming from the kitchen in the middle of the night. His parents weren't home and he had to take care of his baby sister, Lili, for them.

"Are mother and father back already?" he mused as he got up from his bed. As far as his knowledge went, Lili was sleeping peacefully in their parents' room. He slowly opened his bedroom door and went out into the corridor. He could hear the sound of footsteps, cursing and arguments coming closer.

"Hurry up, you fool!" one voice said.

"Well, if you kept your damn mouth shut, maybe this would have been much better for both of us and we wouldn't wake anyone up!" another replied.

Basch began to panic. That wasn't the voice of his parents! "Who are they? Why are they in our house? Will they try to kill me and Lili?" Wild and ludicrous thoughts began to race through his mind. He ran into his parents' bedroom and quickly grabbed the shotgun that was lying on the table. Although he had no idea how to use it, he decided that having a weapon was better than nothing.

The footsteps sounded louder, and Basch tried to aim the gun at their direction. However, the house was pitch black, and he didn't have a way to tell where they were except for the faint glow of the torchlight in the robbers' hands. Additionally, he was extremely incompetent with using the gun. After all, the gun belonged to his father and not him.

Basch shot. The gunfire sound alarmed the robbers, and one had been hit by a bullet in the ankle. The sound of cursing filled the air for a while, and Basch tried to shoot again.

One of the robbers went up to him before he could do so. The robber snatched the gun away and snarled, "Silly boy. You don't know how to use a gun, don't try." Saying that, he aimed the shotgun at Basch's head.

Basch knew he wouldn't be able to dodge the bullets, and accepted his fate.

_"Sorry, Lili... my incompetence brought about this end for me. As a result you have to lose your brother."_

The robber shot the gun, and the bullets killed Basch in an instant.

"Basch? We're home!" His mother called out from the doorway. All she received back was the sound of a baby crying. She realised that the place had been ransacked, and ran into her bedroom.

Three things were what greeted her: The sight of blood everywhere, Lili crying in her crib, and most of all, Basch's dead body lying on the ground.

"Basch? Are... are you still alive?" Silence answered her.

His parents had only arrived 10 minutes after the robbers left.

* * *

><p>Switzerland found himself laying in a grassy area. "Where am I? All I remember is... my name is Switzerland, or Basch Zwingli."<p>

_**Switzerland believed that his little sister was in danger, and tried to protect her with a shotgun. However, due to his lack of skills in using guns, he died as a result. His one wish was to be able to protect his younger sister and sharpen his gun-using skills if he ever could. And, that's why he is a trigger-happy gun-wielding country in his second life. (According to the Theory, Switzerland had been a victim of paranoia and died of a gun backfire instead.)**_


	3. Lilli Zwingli - Liechtenstein

It was Lili's fourteenth birthday. She was an only child, so her parents allowed her to have a birthday party with her friends. Thus, she was arranging the items in the living room in the hopes that everything would be prepared before her friends arrived.

As Lili did so, her mother contemplated telling her about something. After a while, she decided against it and left a piece of paper on the table. It landed on the ground.

Later, Lili saw it, and picked it up. The curious fourteen-year-old wondered why it would just be laying around and read its contents.

_"Lili, you had a brother when you were still a baby. His name was Basch Zwingli, and he was 6 years older than you. However, he was shot in the head with a shotgun while me and your father weren't at home. Even to this day, we aren't very sure what exactly happened... but I'm sure that he died trying to protect you from something. You weren't an only child. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be sad after finding out."_

Tears began to stream down Lili's face. She had never expected that she had a brother once, much less that her brother had died to protect her. The young girl who wanted a sibling to play with had once had the one thing she wanted, although she never knew.

**"...In my second life, I'd like to be your sister again. Even though we never knew each other well... it'd be very nice."**

Lili burst into tears, not just because she was sad, but also because she was happy to know she once had a brother who protected her.

"...Danke, bruder."

Many days later, Lili begged her parents to bring her to her elder brother's grave. When they finally went to the cemetery a long time later, she carried in her hands a few edelweiss flowers. Placing them at his grave, she silently thanked him for what he had done when they were so much younger, and sincerely wished once more to meet him one day...

* * *

><p>"What should I do...?" Liechtenstein thought. She and her people had been suffering badly for some time.<p>

"Do you need some help?" A voice called out. Liechtenstein looked up to see a pair of green eyes looking at her.

"Yes, thank you so much! But... Why would you help me?" she asked curiously. "I mean, the economy here isn't doing well."

"...You require help after all... your country looks weak right now, and I should help a fellow country."

"Can I ask what your name is, please?" Liechtenstein said. "I'm Liechtenstein, which I think you already know."

"I'm Switzerland. You can call me Basch as well."

It was only then that Liechtenstein realised that the wish she had in the past had been granted. Fresh tears began to trickle down her cheeks, and she cried in gratitude.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Liechtenstein was only a baby when her brother (Switzy) died. She grew up not knowing that she had a brother, and when she found out, her one wish became being able to be his younger sister again. She died of natural causes in the future, and her second life made her the younger sister of Switzerland again. (According to the Theory, Liechtenstein killed herself because she wanted a brother but her mother died giving birth to her.)<em>**


	4. Feliciano Vargas - North Italy

He was actually pretty depressed, he just refused to show it.

Feliciano Vargas appeared to be a happy-go-lucky teenager to everyone around him. Due to his excellent art skills and apparent nature, he was well-liked by most of his classmates. His family also prefered him over to his older brother, Lovino Vargas.

Perhaps it was that last fact that made his brother dislike him. And, truthfully, that was also the main cause of his depression, other than a slight bullying problem in school. Admittedly, it wasn't very slight. The ones who bullied him always teased him and said he didn't deserve to live. They always pointed out that his own brother never liked him, and they liked to snatch his sketchbook away and throw it in the rubbish bin.

To him, his art was his most treasured item. That did no aid to his depression; it only worsened it. When Feliciano asked Lovino if he found the art nice, Lovino would always reply "I don't like it, because it's yours" out of spite and jealousy. Most of the time, he didn't mean it, but it worsened Feliciano's depression a lot. To Feliciano, his brother's opinions were worth more than anyone else's, and knowing that his brother didn't like his art was a big blow to him.

Although he kept trying to improve his art, he began to feel as if he was useless. After all, his own brother disliked him and his art. And slowly, that was what drove him to attempt it.

By then, cuts already adorned his arms. He hid it well enough, no one suspected anything. Not even his best friends saw any change in his usual behaviour, and his family didn't either. Feliciano had pretended well, but even so, the mask had to drop. Before that, however, Feliciano decided to try one last time...

"Lovino, Lovino! Look at this painting I made! What do you think of it?" Feliciano said, grinning widely. The painting had been the two siblings. Feliciano was admiring a white lily, his favourite flower, while Lovino munched on a juicy tomato. This painting had taken Feliciano a long time to complete, as the bullies at school kept tarnishing the incomplete artwork. Lovino took one look at it. In his eyes, the painting was truely magnificient, but then again all of Feliciano's works were. He could never paint as well as his younger brother, which made him jealous. As a result, he made a rash decision out of spite...

"I don't like it." Lovino took the painting from Feliciano and tore it into pieces, leaving Feliciano extremely shocked and hurt.

"...Fratello... Why did you tear it up? Why...?"

Only then did Lovino realise the disastrous act he had just carried out. "I... I..."

"...It's because you hate it, isn't that the reason why? It's because you hate _me_, right? _You_ hate me like everyone else does, right?"

"Feli, no, that's not why, I'm really sorry-" Lovino stuttered out, horrified by his own actions. His words were cut short by Feliciano's crying.

"Of course you hate me! Why wouldn't you? I'm useless! I'm nothing more than a waste of space, and I know that it's true! I don't need you to tell me!" Feliciano shouted at his brother before running away.

"Fratello!" Lovino called after Feliciano, but Feliciano pretended not to hear him. Feliciano was running away, and Lovino chased after him.

Feliciano couldn't take any more of the bullying in school, and the cold shoulder his brother always gave him. All he knew was that anywhere was better than then and there.

Eventually, he began to tire out and his brother caught up with him. But Feliciano had finally snapped, and he wouldn't listen to anything his brother said.

**"I know I'm useless! I'm a good-for-nothing who doesn't deserve to exist! So don't pretend you even care about me, fratello! You never did!"**

And with that, he raised the little blade resting in his hand and stabbed himself one last time, Lovino watching in pure horror.

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Romano, do you want some tomatoes?" Italy asked his older brother as he made pasta for himself, Romano and Seborga.<p>

"Sure. Hand one to me," Romano replied. Italy was fully aware that his older brother had been his blood brother in his previous life, and it made him glad to know that at least his brother cared for him now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Italy Veneziano had been depressed, but no one realised it. He was a victim of bullying in school and ended up killing himself. His wish was to be happy and he also wanted a brother who would care about him that much more. And, in a sense, he did get his wish granted; both his brothers (Seborga and Romano) did care for him much more than Lovino did in his previous life. He did keep the slight "uselessness" though, but truthfully although in the second life he may have considered himself useless, no one else did to a serious extent. And that was what was important to him. (According to the theory, he hid depression and suicided. This follows the theory.)<em>**


End file.
